Sovereign
by The Person Behind My Mask
Summary: The Ronins have beat the Evil Dynasty. Who is in charge if they destroyed Talpa? Be careful guys, all is not what it seems.
1. Life always seemed better when you

Disclaimer- I do not own Ronin Warriors or any of its characters. I do however own my character Genie. This plot was of my own thinking. I actually got the idea from one of my English words. The word was Sovereign. I remembered this word from Sailor Moon and finally understood completely and thought, "Wow, wouldn't it be cool if I made a 'sovereign' for RW?" So I came up with this idea. I have based this fic as being an alternate reality because it does not go by the rules from the show and I wanted to add and subtract some things. Oh, I will warn you ahead of time. Do not expect anything. I am a 'on a whim' author who is liable to kill off the whole cast. Just wanting to warn you in case I do get out of hand.  
  
Prologue- the Ronins have beat the Evil Dynasty. Who is in charge if they destroyed Talpa? Be careful guys, all is not what it seems.   
  
Sovereign  
  
~Life always seemed better when you were a kid~  
  
A small child with brown hair waves goodbye to her friends and climbs into a red jeep grand cherokee. She smiles up at the driver. "How was your day?" He asks, pulling out of the school parking lot. "Good! I made something for mama!" The older boy stared at the road as he drove. "Buckle up." He ordered. The girl nodded snapping on her seatbelt.   
  
They pulled up to a nice sized house. The child jumped out and ran up to her mother who stood by the door waiting for them. Her mother had beautiful violet hair that was pulled back in a long braid. She ran into her mother's open arms. Her father walked out the door and up to them, he smiled at the child and then looked up as the boy got out of the car. "She made something for you Mira." He said. The child glared back at the boy. "I wanted to tell her!!" She growled. Both parents gave light laughs. She turned back to her mother. "I made you something in school today!" She said. Her mother smiled. "Oh, what is it?" She asked, sounding excited. "You can't see it till mother's day." Her mother stuck out her bottom lip but then smiled. "Oh, come on! You can tell me. I must know!" The little girl smiled and shook her head. Her mother now had an evil grin on her face. "Then I'll just have to…tickle it out of you!!!" She pounced on the child and tickled her wildly. "NOOO!!!" The child cried in between giggles. Two more boys walked out of the house. They smiled at the two girls. 


	2. Things changed, after father left

~Things changed, after father left…~  
  
The little girl looked out through the crack in the door. Her mother wept into her father's chest. He was leaving. He would be taking the boys with him. "You going to miss us tiny?" A voice asked. She whirled around to see the three boys. "Why must you all leave us? Where will you go?" The boy with long brown hair looked sadly at her. "We have to go to the evil dynasty. We'll be back one day. You might change, but in the dynasty, things stay the same. We won't change. So you'll recognize us." The two other boys looked off with sad eyes. They didn't say anything, and the one with light blue hair just gave a light and very low whimper. Tears came to her eyes. "How long will you be gone?" She asks. They looked among themselves. "Ten years…" They said. The tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them back any longer. The door opened and she looked up into her father's face. She cried and ran into his arms. "Daddy!!" He picked her up in his arms and held her close. "I love you daddy! Come home as soon as possible!" She couldn't see it, but a tear ran down his cheek as he held her tighter. 


	3. They left, and in ten years, they return...

~They left, and in ten years, they returned ~  
  
"Mom they're back!" The now thirteen-year-old girl cried as she burst through the door. Her mother threw down the rag she held in her hands and followed her daughter back out the door. Her daughter -now only two years younger than the boys- jumped into their arms. "I missed you all so much!" She cried. Her mother looked at the group. A sad mask slid over her eyes. "Where's dad?" Her daughter asked. The three boys looked down at their feet. "He…he has to stay. He was mortally wounded. He will die if he tries to come back." A cry caught their ears and they all turned to Mira. She was leaning over on the ground. Her daughter ran up and took her in her arms. "Tiny…I'm sorry…" 'Tiny' looked over at the boys with tears. "It is not your fault. Do not be sorry." 


	4. They say mother died of a broken heart I...

~They say mother died of a broken heart. I can't help but to think, what about me? Was I not worth living for? ~  
  
The three boys held her in their grip as she watched the coffin being lowered into the ground. She wept, and fell to the ground. The adults around gasped and wept for the child. The boys however, sparred a different sense of pity. They kneeled to her side and pulled her to her feet. She looked up at their faces. "I…I want to go to the dynasty. I want to be with father. Please take me." The three boys agreed with her. 


	5. I never understood why father had change...

~I never understood why father had changed so much. I couldn't help but to blame myself for my parents~  
  
Genie looked over her father's sleeping body. He looked the same, but armor glowed around him. She didn't mind the armor. It was the only thing that was keeping him alive so she couldn't help but to praise it. His image would appear, but it was just his spirit. The armor was giving him power, power that he could easily use to become a physical being. She didn't pray for it though. She did not want to see him like that. She wanted to remember the way he was in that room. She had spent many years already. The boys had left and came back as adults. She felt strange. 


	6. Then an enemy appeared who threatened th...

~Then an enemy appeared who threatened the dynasty~  
  
Genie watched the battle rage. She stared down upon the five boys who threatened to kill her father and her best friends. An evil grin came to her face. 'Let Sechmate face them.' She thought. Sechmate was her father's newest warlord. She grabbed a slender sword from the wall and cut the wall open. She jumped down to the ground where she landed on her feet. She rushed through the maze where she had last seen the boys. She looked around the corner to see two of them. One wore a green armor and the other had a red armor. She turned the corner and stood in a fighting stance. "Why have you come to this place looking for trouble?" She called. The two turned and looked at her. They looked shocked to see the girl. She looked fifteen, but she was actually a hundred years of age now. "The dynasty was the one who looked for trouble. Talpa should have left Earth alone! We will protect it to the end!" The boy in red called out. Genie looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asks. The two boys glared at her. "We don't have time to chat with you. You should leave while you still can. The dynasty is no place for a civilian!" Genie frowned. "I am no civilian child! I will protect my home!" She growled. She suddenly felt something hit her and she went unconscious. Rowen looked up at them. 


	7. Now I know the burning fire of revenge

~Now I know the burning fire of revenge~  
  
Genie's eyes opened and she pushed herself to her feet. She gasped, turning and staring at the destruction that surrounded her. Her eyes landed upon the castle. It lay in ruins. Her heart raced as she ran. She felt the warm tears run down her cheeks as her legs tore as she ran into the room where her father's body was held. Her legs shivered under her weight and she fell to the floor. She slid slowly across the floor up to her father's body. The explosions must have caused him to fall, and the armor's glow was very faint. A tear slid off her cheek and landed onto his. More tears came to her eyes as her father opened his own and now looked upon her face. "Genie…I'm sorry. Things got out of control. I…I got out of control. Please…forgive me." He said weakly as he raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away the tears. Genie nodded at a lack of speech. She could barely breath past the lump in her throat. She pulled his head into her lap and his eyes closed and his chest rose, and fell, rose, fell, and then was still. Genie pulled closer to him and buried her face in his chest. "Daddy…" She cried as a small child would. 


	8. Damn all those who stand in my way

~Damn all those who stand in my way~  
  
The fire of hate and anger burned within Genie's eyes as she looked upon the face of her prisoner. Ryo looked up at the girl with steel eyes. Genie just glared upon him. "Will you kill me?" He asked. Genie grinned evilly. "Of course. How else would I repay my father's slayer?" She said coldly. "So do it!" Ryo yelled raging forward but was held back by the chains that held him to the wall. "Be patient. First I have to lure your friends. They will come to save you, and I will be waiting to kill them. Only then will I kill you. Besides, I'm like a cat, I like to play with my pray." She said with and evil laugh as she walked out of the room. 


	9. I wanted nothing more than revenge

~I wanted nothing more than revenge~  
  
Genie sat alone looking down at the locket she held in her hands. In it was a picture from when she was younger. When they were all together. Before the dynasty. She gave a light cry. The pain was fading, but only because of the dynasty. She was to weak to fight the darkness that seeped into her heart. She stirred as the door opened. "Please leave. I don't want to be bothered right now." She cried sadly. "I don't care what you want." A voice said cruelly. Genie jumped to her feet and froze. She looked upon the face of her prisoner who must have broken free. A long silence fell between the two. "How did you escape?" Genie asked calmly. "You underestimated my strength." Ryo said. Genie shrugged. "Why have you come? Did you think you would kill me?" She asked. "That was the general idea." Genie gave a disgusted frown. "I see. Do you still think you will kill me?" She asked. "No." Ryo said. Genie grinned. "Oh? And why is that?" Ryo smirked. "I do not think, I know." He said darting forward. Genie pulled a blade from her table and used it to hold off the boy. "You are right about one thing." "And what is that?" "That you do not think." The two swiped blows and missed due to the protection placed upon each other. Ryo's eyes widened and then he fell to the floor. Genie grinned at Dais. 


	10. Winning the battle, but what of the war

~Winning the battle, but what of the war~  
  
Genie leaned against the wall as she watched the other Ronins attacking the dynasty's soldiers. She knew it was only prolonging the inevitable. She looked back at Ryo who was tied with chains. A tear slid down her cheek. "We aren't what you think we are…" She said. She looks back out the window. She watched them fight past the first wave of soldiers. Then to the next. "We'll win. You have to know that." Ryo said. Genie pressed her hand against the glass. Ryo looked down at his chained hands. He didn't know why, but he felt sorry for her. Genie gasped and then a river of tears came to her eyes. "No!!!" She balled her fists and punched the glass. It shattered and blood dripped from the cuts. She swirled around and glared at Ryo. She frowned. "Go on, break free. I know you can, and I don't want you here any longer. Leave me now. Join your friends before I change my mind." She growled. Ryo looked down once more. His muscles built and the chains snapped. He stared at her and then ran out. Genie slid to the floor. "Father…mother…is it so wrong…to want to end this? I still have enough of myself to know that I am not acting on my own emotions. I don't want to end up like father…but who am I to surrender my friends to my own fate?" She wiped the tears from her cheeks as she stood. 


	11. Immortal to mortal

~Immortal to mortal~  
  
Genie ran upon the group. She threw Kento off of Dais and punched Sage away from Kale. "Stop! Your battle is with me! Leave them out of this!" She screamed. The battle froze for a moment as her friends looked upon her with shook and a bit of terror. Genie turned and looked back at them, a thankful smile came to her face. "Please, do what I say. I am able to control my anger and my actions right now, but I don't know how long I have. All my life, you have been there for me. I am no longer the child you once knew. I am much older and for the first time, I have gotten my first taste of the wisdom my age brings. I am the daughter of Talpa and the true ruler of the Dynasty. Anubis, Kale, Dais, and even you Sechmate, go back to the mortal realm. Live the rest of your lives as normal people. I must stay and like a captain on a ship, I must go with my ship and let the dynasty go to ruins. You, who have been here for over five hundred years, do not realize how much this place is controlling you. And Ronins. I only ask one thing of you. Destroy the Dynasty and let them go. The Ronin Warriors looked to each other for answers. Ryo, however, looked straight at her. "We will." He agreed. Genie smiled. "Good. Then let this war be ended along with my life. I have suffered pain I would never wish upon any living soul." Ryo nodded and with one strike Genie fell. Kale, Dais, and Anubis came to her side. "Stay till I fall asleep?" She asked. The three warlords nodded as slowly, tears came to their eyes. Genie smiled at her loyal friends whom she had known all her life and slowly, her eyes slid closed.  
  
The tiny child ran into her mother's open arms. Her father picked her up and swung her in his arms. The child smiled as she hugged her parents, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She was finally home.  
  
A/N: Yes, I realize the ending was a bit of a downer, but look at this way. She is happy where she is. One day, we will all be with the ones we love for all eternity. Forever immortal, protected by the light of love. (Ok people, this is a very old story so...sorry if you actually had to bare through it.) 


End file.
